The Pursuer of Retribution
by Yohmamma
Summary: An American esper visits Academy City. What is his purpose?


Retribution. For all whose cries for peace were silenced by force. For all who's suffering became music to the ears of their tormentor. For those who could not obtain it themselves…

That was what I wanted, but no longer.

Girl: "Aiden Crossfire?"

Aiden: Yeah

Girl: It sounds like the name of some protagonist in a video game.

I laughed at that. It was true though. My name fits me perfectly. Was I really the protagonists in someone's story? Am I too young or too old to be a main character? I'm 25 so I'm not really sure. I looked at my cell phone. It was noon but it felt like fucking two in the morning. I originally flew to Japan from Phoenix Arizona and god the time delay is killing me! I arrived here in Academy city 7:00 am Japanese time. What am I doing here you might ask?

Girl: So what brings you here to Academy City?

Aiden: I'm looking for someone.

Girl: A student?

Aiden: Yeah he goes to school here.

A waitress comes up to us. She offered us refills on our coffee cups. I really like this café. I'm going to have to remember this place later. Oh, what am I doing here you ask?

Aiden: Thanks again for you help earlier. I always feel like an idiot in foreign countries.

Girl: No problem.

You see I had trouble with my damn ticket at the subway. I couldn't figure out where to put it and where it came out in the terminal. Luckily this girl saw me, helped me, and I offered to buy her coffee as thanks.

Girl: Well, its getting late. I have to meet my boyfriend in about a half hour.

Aiden: Well if it's for love then I wont keep you waiting. I'm sure I can find my hotel from here.

The girl blushed when I mentioned the word "love." I thought it was cute and smiled. I got up from my seat. She did the same thing.

Aiden: Well I hope I bump into you again sometime.

I started to walk off then remembered something. I turned back towards her.

Aiden: Oh! By the way, what's your name?

Mikoto: Mikoto Misaka.

Aiden: Mikoto…well your boyfriend is a lucky guy.

Right then some ambulances and cop cars drove by. We both watched as a few men in what looked like riot gear ran by. We both overheard them talk.

Man: Lets go, they have hostages!

I don't if it was instinct or passion. Maybe both. I started to run in the direction of the riot men. To my surprise, Misaka was also running.

Aiden: Shouldn't be running the opposite direction?

Mikoto: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

When we arrived on the scene there was a large crowd of people gathered in front of a bank. The police kept the public from getting too close.

Mikoto: ANTI-Skills has already arrived.

Aiden: Who?

Mikoto: They are the city's main police force. They mainly deal with espers.

It was your classic Bunny and Clyde robbery only…in Japan. One of the robbers was positioned outside of main entrance with a gun to head of a woman. He made sure not to expose himself too much. Probably fearing snipers.

Robber: Listen! We have four more hostages inside. We want safe transportation out of here. If don't get a car in the next 15 minutes one of the hostages dies!

Aiden: Man, only been here a few hours and already shit goes down…

Mikoto: You wait here, I'm going to sneak around back and knock them out.

Aiden: It's okay. Let me handle this.

I started to approach the bank

Mikoto: Hey, wait a second!

I turned around to her

Aiden: Trust me on this.

As I calmly crossed the police line, I was surprised that the anti-skills people didn't try to physically stop.

ANTI-Skills officer: No it's too dangerous!

Robber: Stay back, or I'll put a bullet in her head!

Woman: Please help me!

I created a small flame in my left hand.

Robber: DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!

Aiden: Tell me, what are you feeling right now? What gives you the right to take her life?

Robber: I don't want to. I don't want to kill again, but I WILL IF I HAVE TO!

Aiden: I thought so.

I threw the ball of flame at the woman instead of the robber. Naturally, he was confused and let her go. I threw a second at him in the blink of an eye. As he screamed in pain Mikoto ran up to him and knocked him out. Damn she was quick!

Aiden: Guilt. That's what he was feeling.

Mikoto: What's wrong with you? Throwing fire at her too?

Mikoto looked at the woman who was abducted. She was shaken but unharmed.

Mikoto: She's okay.

Aiden: My power is called burning paragon. I choose an emotion and can make my fire burn only those who are feeling it. He felt guilty about the possibility of taking her life.

Mikoto: There are others inside too.

Aiden: Let go.

We went inside together. This was large bank so we were able to get in without notice. As we approached the other robbers inside, we could see the tide up hostages. There were two robbers left. They paced around impatiently.

Robber 1: Damn it! I should have gone out instead. He's taking too long!

Robber 2: This stuff takes time. Relax.

Aiden: Good they haven't noticed us yet.

Robber 1: Why don't we have some fun with the hostages?

Robber 2: What did you have in mind?

The robber approached one of the woman hostages.

Robber 1: Hey baby, let KILL some time together…

The terrified look in the woman's eye instantly set mesaka and myself off. She used some lighting power to subdue and one of the robbers and I burnt the other.

Misaka: I can bet what emotion you set to this time..

Aiden: lust.

Afterwards, we freed the hostages, left the bank, and started walking towards her original destination: to meet her boyfriend. I figured that after all we went through today I should meet the guy dating this chick!

Aiden: Did you call him and tell him you were running late?

Misaka: No need, he's always late himself so it'll be nice to make HIM wait for a change.

Aiden: Sounds pretty unreliable.

Misaka: When push comes to shove though, he's always there for you. It took me a little while to figure out but I'm really lucky to have him.

Aiden: I had someone like that too. A long time ago it feels like.

Misaka: What happened to her?

Aiden: She died.

Misaka: I'm sorry…

Aiden: It just was so unfair you know. I don't want that to happen again to anyone. To watch as the most important thing vanishes right in front of you. Ah! Sorry I didn't mean to get all serious on you.

Misaka: It's ok. I can understand that feeling. There he is!

She sees a boy in the distance. She runs to him.

Misaka: Touma!

Touma…that name stabbed me in the heart…I froze where I stood.

Touma: Well this is a shock, normally I'm the one that's late.

Misaka: Sorry, I got caught up into trouble with this guy here.

Touma: Ehh?

Aiden: …Touma Kamijo?

Touma: Yeah, who are you?

Aiden: Misaka…I'm sorry

I lit my body up in blue fire.

Misaka: Aiden, what's going on?

Aiden: I've been ordered to kill him…

The couple stood in shock. Tears ran down my face as I intensified my fire.

Aiden: Now Kamijo Touma…BURN IN MY RIGHTEOUS FLAMES!

End


End file.
